Choose me
by mysticbaker
Summary: its time for Caroline to choose a husband, but her when first choice Klaus just doesn't work out. she finds someone else that makes her happy. but what happens when Klaus regrets his decision? will she give him a second chance and choose him? I suck at summaries please read M just in case, not sure if I want to make it like that. First fic please be kind.
1. Chapter 1

**Chose me **

Chapter one

"Now Caroline you'll have to be on your best behavior. " Her mother the queen said while fussing around with carolines' dress to make sure it looked semi presentable. As the princess it is tradition to accompany the king and queen in greeting their visitors

"Yes Mama" she replied – not that she had much choice in the matter-, Now that turned Caroline turned 16 she was now of age to be courted be eligible suitors from around the world. When her mother was pleased with her daughters appearance, she grabbed Carolines hand to lead her into the throne room, where the greeting was to take place.

**Caroline's POV**

Great. This is exactly how I wanted to spend my day. Mama tells me I have to meet a man who will become my husband and stand by my side while I rule. I'm just glad they never made me have an arranged marriage I've heard terrible thing about them. But I guess there not all bad, after all Mama and father had one, and I've never seen anyone as happy as my parents. Hopefully I will be able to love someone as much as they do with each other.

Wow. Once I'm inside the throne room my jaw drops a couple of inches, But quickly bring it back up. I never imagined this many people, lucky I see some girls. I guess Mama forgot to tell me that a bunch of FAMILY's were attending, not just men.

Harrison our royal announcer tells our guests that we are now in the room. Which make everyone line up so we can greet them

I have to admit there were a couple cool people her, like the Gilberts. Jeremy, Katherine, and Elena. Except. Elena isn't very nice, I can tell by the way she talks to her siblings as well as me. We also meet the Bennett's, Bonnie and Luca. I feel bad for them they only have their dad, apparently their mom died when they were very young, Luca is kind of cute but very cocky. I don't see it ever happening. The Salvatore's, Damon and his younger brother Stefan as well as their parents.

Then the Lockwood's come up next. Mama once told me that her and Carol Lockwood used to be very good friends, but then were married and never had any time to see each other. They introduce their son Tyler and a family friend's daughter Haley. I can tell that Mama is hoping chose Tyler, but all I can see in him is a horrible, stuck up prick. Also it looks like all he wants to do is throw Haley to the floor and have at it. There is no possible way I will ever end up with someone like him

And then I see him. Broad shoulders that suite him perfectly. His blonde curls. Everything about him has only one word to describe it. Wow.

"Hello your majesties, it's been a long time. May I introduce my wife Esther, as well as my children. Finn, Elijah, Niklaus" a beautiful name for a gorgeous man "Kol, and Rebekah Mikaelson," when each of their names are called they bow, or in Rebekah's case curtsy.

"Were glad you could make it, and indeed it has been a long time." Mama replies with a laugh at the end. Not sure if it's just me but I think I can sense nervousness in her laugh.

Many more pass though, but none of the names important enough to remember.

Once we get through everyone the Children including me were taken to the ballroom so we can hang out, while all of our parents go elsewhere for tea. All I can think about is that I get to see Niklaus again. When Harrison announces me I walk into the room.

All eyes are on me. But only one pair that I really care about.


	2. Chapter 2

**(AN: Thank you everyone who read my Fic . I know it isn't the most popular but still it means a lot, reviews are always nice, I like hearing your guys input on what you want to happen. Anyways here is the second chapter hope you guys like it )**

**Caroline's POV**

Everyone starts to mingle. So I walk around saying hello, getting to know some of them.  
>Katherine is really nice, she's funny, and kind.- I really think we could have a great friendship-, same goes for Bonnie.<br>It takes me a while but I finally get up to Niklaus. We talk; I find out that he prefers to be called Klaus. He tells me he is very passionate about art. so passionate that he is hoping to make a career out of it, he's very calm, but I can tell that he is one of the over protective people, cares very much about his family and friends.  
>While im telling him about my love for horses I see his eyes wondering over the crowd.<p>

When his eyes finally lay on something, I steel a quick peek to see what has caught his attention. It's Hailey.

I feel a pang of jealousy. But when I look back I see that his lips are parted, his breath quickening and he's starting to shake from nervousness. I then began to leave making up an excuse about going to the powder room. He mumbles a response "okay" I think it was.

I quickly leave the room, luckily nobody asks. I don't get it I had just met the guy; yeah he's really cute and would probably be a really good king. And now all I want to do is hide in a little corner, and crawl into a little ball and cry  
>so I do just that.<p>

**Klaus's POV**  
>I know it was rude to completely ignore the princess. But once I saw her I couldn't help it. She was beautiful. With her light brown hair flowing down around her shoulders. Those hazel eyes that make your heart flutter. I didn't even know the girl, and yet im so nervous,. So nervous that my palms are starting to get sweaty, and im breathing really fast.<p>

before I even know it, I start walking towards her. I see some guy hanging on to every word that comes out of her mouth. The prick better watch himself. If he hurts her I will end him, I would come up with the most excruciating death he would wish he was never born. Why am I so protective of this girl? I haven't even met her yet. But damn she was a beauty.

When I get closer I realize my dear sister is with them.

"hello im Klaus."

"Im Tyler." The prick responds

The beauty smiles " Hailey"

Just the sound of her voice makes me speechless. Her voice is just so angelic, which makes sense seeing as her beauty disserves a white dress and a halo.

"Nick why don't you go bother someone else for a change and leave my alone." My sister pips in

"Why dear sister it is my duty as your brother too annoy you."

"wait you guys are siblings?" Hailey asks

" yes sweetheart."

"Don't worry girl Nick calls every girl sweetheart or love." A Rebekah comment on Hailey's shocked face.

"oh okay" the girl responds.

The doors open the announcer tells all of us that the Lockwood's, as well as lady Hailey are leaving. With that Hailey and Tyler bid their goodbyes. Before they are out the door I quickly pull Hailey to the side.

"Will I ever see you again?"

"Yes, I will make sure of it, goodbye Klaus."

And with that I can't help the huge smile that appears on my face

**(AN: hope you guys liked it, please review I love hearing you guys input. I really don't want to give up on this Fic. So please tell your friends if you can. I love all of you guys.)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**(AN:I know this is the fastest I've posted but im going to try and post at least 3-4 times a week. and don't worry guys this will be Klaus/ Caroline story it's just going to take a little bit. So please don't kill me with what happens. Once again thanks again for reading. Here's chapter 3 hope you like it)**

**Tyler's POV**

That dude Klaus had the nerve to pull Hayley aside and ask if can see her again. The guy really needs learn how to whisper if he wants to try keep something a secret. Hayley is staying with us for a couple of days. Her parents thought it best that while this royal thing was happening that she should just stay with us.

Once we get home and mom and dad have gone up to bed I pull Hayley upstairs to the sitting room to question her on Klaus.

"what the hell was up with you and Klaus?"

"why do care Tyler, I mean why shouldn't I try and attract some male attention."

_Male attention_ was that what she really just said. The thought makes me sick to my stomach. Oh god I im going to throw up.

"And what you thought Klaus would be a good choice, good god Hayley you standards in men have dropped horribly. Its truly sad."

"You know what, screw you Tyler you don't have a say in who I date. Would you rather I date you, would that make you back off. good god." When she said if would prefer she date me instead of Klaus. I realized that's what I want.

"yes" is all I can say

"yes what"

"yes that's what I want, I want to be able think about kissing you without feeling guilty." Every word I say I realize it's the truth, I really do have feeling for this girl. Before I know it I pull her towards and I kiss her. I know I should stop but I don't want to. What happens next makes me the happiest man alive, she starts to kiss me back

When I pull back for some air I hear Hayley laughing, when I look up she says " it's about time."

All I can do is smile.

**Caroline's POV**

(back at the palace)

After everyone has left I leave to find mama and father to wish them a good night's sleep. I find both of them in the sitting room. Father is working on business so I just give him a quick kiss on the cheek. mother is reading another novel, when I lean down to give her a kiss she stops me by grabbing my hand and leading my over to the couch –this is odd she's never done this before.

"Caroline." She starts with a smile. " I was wondering how your day went. Have you meet a man you like." With that father looks up, then moves to come join the conversation

"there was one but I doubt he feels the same way mama."

"why not your beautiful, strong, and any man who doesn't see that, well he is an idiot." Father adds in

"who was it dear?"

Should I tell her the truth, or should I tell her what she wants to hear. Do I want to tell her that Klaus the guy that made me hide and cry. How does one man make me question so much about myself. When I meet him all I thought was that he was cute, and now I don't know what to do anymore.

"it was Klaus Mikaelson."

Mama and Father look at each other.

"that guys an idiot." Father gets up and shakes his head. " he lost a great girl, dose he not see that, no obviously not. Liz she does not need to go through this, our girl deserves to be happy."

"and _he _will be able to make her happy."

What the hell are they talking about!

"umm hello im right here, pardon me for the sarcasm. But what are you guys talking about?"

Father then sits down. Bu they still don't say anything. Father runs his hands through hair, and finally starts to talk. "Caroline your mother believes that you should choose Tyler Lockwood to be your husband. And she has already contacted his parents and they also believe it's a good idea."

_What?_

**(AN: hope you guys liked it, next chapter is going to go more in depth on who Caroline is going to choose. Hope you guys liked it, just so you guys know it will end with Klaus and Caroline together but its going to have each of them finding out what they want. That's all im going to say before I give the rest of the story away. Once again hope you guys like it and please tell me what you think of it. LOVE YOU GUYS!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(AN: IM ALIVE!, haha sorry I had to. I know I haven't posted in a while, really sorry about that. School stared again and I have so much homework, I also got a new job, and the best part. I got asked out by my crush once again im really sorry about the late update. Here's chapter 4 hope you like it.)**

**Caroline's POV**

This is not happening, oh my god it is. Their making me have an arranged marriage, the one thing they promised me I wouldn't have to do. They can't make me do this- can they?

"No you can't force me, mama im sorry but Tyler is not the guy for me, can you not tell how he wants to sleep with every girl he sees, or how he is too stuck up. Please don't make me do this."

"Caroline bite your tongue. You will choose Tyler if you know what's good fo-"

"What if I choose someone else? Someone who is great, and will be a good successor to the throne. If I find someone suitable for me as well as this Kingdome, will you back off about Tyler?"

With that mama stopped and thought for once. I looked at Father the same time he looked at me, he had that look saying 'way to go sweetheart'. To be honest I was pretty proud of myself. I stood up for myself for once.

You could practically see/ hear the gears working in her head. "That seems reasonable. But if this man does not live up to our expectations, you will marry Tyler no questions asked. Who do you plan to choose now Caroline?"

Shoot. I completely forgot to even think about who I would choose if she agreed. Who would be a good choice. Every guy I met today flashes through my mind. There was Luca- no, Kol- I think he has a thing for Bonnie, Elijah- Katherine, Stefan- more like a friend. But then Damon pops into my head. Yeah im still sad about Klaus but I don't know maybe Damon will be a good choice. Anybody is better then Tyler.

"Damon Salvatore." Is all I say for a response.

**Damon's POV**

When we returned home, mom and dad bid us goodnight. I turned to Stefan my brother to ask what we should do.

"don't even think about it Damon, im to tried to do anything his evening."

"okay then, can I ask you one thing though.?" There actually was something else on my mind. The princess, she was beautiful and I don't mean nice looking kind of girls. I mean the stop in your tracks, jaw to the floor, and make a guy act like idiot kind of girl.

"sure, what is it.?"

"what do you think of the princess?, like beauty wise."

"yeah she's pretty, why?"

Why? Is a good question. I felt really bad when I saw her leaving the ballroom crying. I honestly have no idea why I felt like I needed to go after her to see what was wrong.

"no reason I was just wondering."

**(AN: I know it's a small chapter, truth is I cant sleep and thought I should just write a quick one. Im going to try and post as soon as I can. Once again I love you guys and please keep posting reviews. Those and you guys keep me going!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(AN: hey guys im sorry for the lack of updates. My computer stopped working and thankfully now that it's working I can give you an extra long chapter. Haha I just start reading and next thing I know there's already 1000 words. Hopefully that will make up for not updating. Im not always going to write this long of chapter so please don't be disappointed, if the next ones are short. Anyways hope you guys like it.)**

**Caroline's POV**

(Back in Carolines room)

I can't believe mama arranged for me and Tyler to get married! The thought of having to walk down the aisle only to have Tyler there at the end makes me ill. Yes there might be a decent guy somewhere deep, deep, DEEP down but I highly doubt it. Im so relieved that mama agreed to me choosing Damon, yes im still depressed about Klaus but hopefully Damon will be a suitable second choice. He seemed nice at least; I just hope this will work out. If I have to marry Tyler in the end. I just might have to do something rash.

Once im in my room, I decided to call on of the maids to run me a bath. After the shit that's happened today I think I need it. It takes them only minutes to arrive and fill the bath.

"Thank you" I say

"Your grace" they smile and curtsy. And with that they leave

ugh I hate that title. If I had my choice, the only thing they would call me is Caroline. Sometimes I wish I wasn't the princess, but you can't change your blood. Plus if I wasn't the only heir of this Kingdome. If want to be able to help this Kingdome and make sure we will never go to a war, this will be a peaceful country under my rule. Mama has told me about the wars that have happened in the past, and the lives we lost. I want to make sure we don't lose anybody.

Once im in the warm water, I go into the peaceful mood, that I can only enter when im in a warm bath or when im reading a good book. I wash my hair, and body. Once im all clean and smelling fresh I head back into my room to get changed into my nightgown. In the middle of changing

I hear a knock on my door.

"Come in please." I call out

luckily I have one of those dressing privacy screens.

"One moment please." I say

when im finished and I pull on my robe, I turn the corner to see who is in my room.

"Hello your grace, sorry for the intrusion. But your mother asked me to tell you to write a letter to lord Damon Salvatore explaining your choice."

"okay thank you." I finish with a smile

she doesn't leave which is odd. They always leave when I say thank you.

"Im I excused your grace."

"oh yes please do go, sorry."

She curtsy's and leaves. Oh weird they never asked if they had been excused before.

Oh no, I forgot. Mama and father told me that once I choose someone my status is upgraded. But how could I remember when I was barely in my right mind when they told me.

I grab on of the oil lamps and head over to my desk. Pulling out some of my yellow scented paper and my green ink pen. Before I start writing I can help but bring the paper up to my nose to smell it. Mmm I love the smell of gardens whether it's the perfume stuff, or smelling an actual garden.

Once im done admiring the paper. I set to work on my letter to Damon.

What on earth should me write- oh hello Damon because Klaus is not going to accept my proposal and my mother almost made me marry Tyler and the only reason I can get out of that marriage. Is to choose you.

My mother would have a field date if I ever sent a letter like that. So I end up just sending a quick simple letter.

_Dear Damon  
>as you probably know, I had to pick a male suitor from the gathering that took place. I know we never really talked, but I would like to offer a proposal. Not a marriage proposal but a dating proposal to see if we can work out. I would be very grateful if you accept this proposal.<em>

_love  
>Princess Caroline<br>_  
><strong>Damon's POV<strong>

I wake up, cocooned in my feather blankets. Oh how I don't want to get up, but I know breakfast will be served soon. And if I don't show up mother will probably send out a search party.

Once im dressed and sitting at the breakfast table with my family, my mother brings something up.

"Damon a letter has come in for you." she smiles when she hands the slip of paper to me

I take a look at the envelope. It seems like a normal letter, but the one thing that catches my attention is the royal seal stamped on the wax that encloses the envelope.

Curiosity gets the better of me. When I open it, I see that it's from the princess.

_Dear Damon  
>as you probably know, I had to pick a male suitor from the gathering that took place. I know we never really talked, but I would like to offer a proposal. Not a marriage proposal but a dating proposal to see if we can work out. I would be very grateful if you accept this proposal.<em>

_love  
>Princess Caroline<br>_  
>she chose me, I can't believe it the princess chose me.<p>

**(AN: sooo what did you guys think? Did you like it? Hate it? Gahh sometimes I wish I could see you read it, so I can see your guys reaction. So because I cant see you, please review it honestly means so much to know what you guys think. That's it for now ill try to update soon. Love you!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Damon's POV**

My family was still sitting there waiting for an explanation on what the letter said. I still can't believe it, she chose me. Im honestly so happy, I can barely contain the joy that is spreading through me.

"Damon my boy what does it say. "my father asks

"the princess has asked me to return to the palace, and has offered a relationship proposal. "

It takes them a while to let the news set in. after about 30 maybe 40 seconds my mother leaps up from her chair and starts to have what I like to call a "happy dance".

"the princess has chosen my son for a husband, oh my lord my son. My son I cant believe it." She shrieks

"well done Damon, looks like you made a good impression on her grace." My father nods with a smirk.

" congrats brother." Stefan says in a hushed tone.

Stefan's reply causes' me to stop and think. Was he not happy for me. I make a note to myself to ask him sometime in the near future.

Part of me wonders why the princess chose me, I mean we never even spoke to each other. How in earth did my name pop into her head when she made her choice. God why do I always do this to myself, whenever I meet a girl and one of us has stronger feelings for the other. I always do this to myself, I question everything and fuck up any chance I have of happiness. But not this time im not going to over think this. Im going to make her happy.

_WE _will be happy.

I excuse myself from the table, completely forgetting about my breakfast. Once im out of the dinning hall, I head for my room to write a letter back to the princess. I know this is going by quickly, but I don't care. I know in my heart this is the right thing to do.

**Caroline's POV**

(2 weeks later- Damon's arrival at the palace)

When I received Damon's reply to my letter, I could not contain the happiness that spread from my toes to the top of my head. If it wasn't for Damon I would be greeting Tyler today. Damon arrived with his parents as well as his brother Stefan.

"Well come back lord and lady Salvatore, were so pleased you excepted our daughters invite back to the palace." My father greets them. Once again were back in the throne room.

"We're glad you extended the invitation, your grace. We're all very pleased that our son made a good impression to you." Lord Salvatore responds. But when he mentions 'good impression' I immediately look at Damon, who from what I can see is doing the same.

"right why don't we let these too wander the garden, while the parents have some tea. Stefan is there anything you would like to do." Mama says with her head held high like a true queen of Mystic falls **(AN: I realized I never mentioned were they lived. I thought that I should probably do that.) **

"um may I please help your servant's tend the horse's your majesty, I love horse's and I wouldn't mind helping around."

"im sure they would love the help Stefan, I to love horse's but almost never have time to help tend to them." It's true, I know it isn't right for a lady of my station to be getting her hands dirty with the horse's. But mama does sometimes let me have some fun doing what I love, something about it making myself a women of love.

Stefan nods and one of our maids leads him down to get him changed and lead him to the stables. Mama and Father lead the Salvatore's to the court yard for tea. Which left Damon and I alone to fend for ourselves. We stand awkwardly in the room until thankfully Damon breaks the uncomfortable silence.

"would you care for a stroll through the gardens, your grace." He spoke while extending his hand.

"Caroline please, and yes that would be lovely." I respond while placing my hand into his.

**(AN: hope you guys liked it. Let me know what you guys thought. In the next chapter it will JUST be the garden scene, with them getting to know each other. Anyways love you guys ill post as soon as I can)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Caroline's POV**

(In the gardens)

"My father is very dedicated to our gardens, he has almost everything labeled." I explain when I see Damon eye the little tags that are everywhere.

"I was wondering that." he replies with a smirk. I don't why. But smirks always make me melt.

We continue walking through the gardens. When I finished showing Damon the multiple fountains that we have. I decide to show him what my father and I call 'The Lily Lanes'. When I see the bench that I always read on, I don't think twice about sitting down. After Damon is finished admiring the Lily's he comes to join me on the bench.

We sit still, not talking, and after a while I lean my head on his shoulder. Damon holds my hand, and after a while my eyes close. I lose my self to the relaxation that settles upon us. We sit like this for what feels like hours. Eventually Damon breaks the silence, with questions about my life.

"So what do you like to do during your spare time?"

"I mostly enjoy reading, and tending with the horse's whenever I can, what about you?"

"Reading and anything that keeps me busy."

The questions continue, and we realize that we have more in common than we ever thought. After a while we go back to hand holding and walking through the gardens once more.

"Caroline if you don't mind me asking . . . , when we were at the gathering. I saw when you were talking too, I think his name was Nicklaus, and it looked like you were getting along until I saw you running away with tears in your eyes. You don't need to answer this but what happened between the two of you?"

I stop walking and look at him. I was so hoping that he wouldn't ask this, should I tell him? I turn around and sit down on one of the benches. After a few moments Damon joins me.

"Umm. Before I tell you any of this Damon you should probably know that you were not my first choice. Niklaus was. I don't know what it was about him that drew me towards him. I was flirting a lot, and then all of a sudden his eyes landed and that girl Hayley. The one that came with the Lockwood's. I saw it how he got all nervous from just the sight of her. And well you know what happened after that."

I stole a quick glance at Damon. I could see the hurt in his eyes, it was enough to make me run back into the castle and hide.

**(Damon's POV)**

Her words hit me hard, im not going to lie. But it didn't stop me from running after her.

Im going to fight for her. Im going to make sure that she's happy


	8. Chapter 8

**Damon's POV**

Walking around the castle trying to find just one person can be a lot harder than you think. I've checked the kitchen, ballroom, throne room, her bedroom, and the sitting room. So I decide to go ask anybody if Caroline has a secret place that she likes to hide in. I finally find somebody that can help me. It just so happens to be the queen that I happen to find.

"Your majesty forgives me, but im trying to find her grace. She seemed upset while we were in the gardens and then ran off. I would just like to make sure she is okay. Is there any chance you know where she could be?"

"Ah yes she usually hides up in the library in the back left corner by the big window. Thank you Damon for making sure she's all right."

"Thank you your majesty" remembering to bow, I start to head over to the library. This castle really is huge. It takes me a while but finally with some helps by some maids, I find the library. Before I enter I knock, I ask myself what im going to do. She was going to pick that prick Nicklaus, but instead he decided to look at that girl Haley instead of the beautify angel that is Caroline. He's a fool to not be mesmerized by her beauty. I repeat the silent promise that I made to myself in the gardens. I will make her happy, but this time I add on to that promise. I promise that I will never hurt her. And with that promise I open the door.

Looking inside I realize that this would be the perfect place to hide. Remembering what her mother told me, I look to the back left corner. And there she was, just like her mother said. She was sitting on the window sail with her legs tucked in, and her head resting on top of her knees. I cautiously make my way over to where she's sitting. I was hoping that she would have raised her head by the time I sat down, but sadly she didn't.

I sat down next to her, waiting for her to look at me. Before I even realized it I reached up to tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear. But I couldn't stop stroking her hair made me calm down from the nerves that I didn't even know were present. After a while she raised her head and looked me straight in the eyes. Her eyes were red and puffy from what I can only guess is crying. My guessing is confirmed when I see her tear stained cheeks.

"Hello" is all I can manage to say

"Hi, how did you find me? Only a few people know I come here when I don't want to be found."

"I ran into your mum when I was looking for you. She told me this is where you go when your upset." I raise my hand to cup her cheek, wiping off a tear that escaped her beautiful eyes.

"Im sorry for running away like that." She apologised letting more tears fall.

"You don't need to apologise Caroline." I said Lowering my hand down to hold hers. "Caroline will you tell me what happened, I just want to understand" I realise that if im going to make her happy, I need to be able understand what happened. "You don't need to tell me but I would like to know"

The look on her face made me think that she wouldn't tell me, but she takes me by surprise when she starts to tell me her story.

"Well you know what happened in the beginning. I don't know what I felt but, from the moment I saw him at the greeting I was drawn to him. So when the children went off to ballroom I tried to get to know him. But when his eyes landed on that girl Hayley, and to see how his breathing quickened. I didn't know how I felt about him then, but when I saw how he reacted to the sight of her, I could feel my heart breaking." She looked up at me trying to look for any sign of hurt, or disgust. But she couldn't find any, so she continued her story. "So that night when I went to wish my parents goodnight, my mother sat me down to ask me who my choice was, when I told her that my choice was not going to happen. She then told me that she had been in contact with Tyler Lockwood's parents, and that they agreed that it would be a good idea that we should be wed. But you see from the moment I laid eyes on Tyler I was filled with disgust, im not sure if you meet him. I tried to convince my mum that Tyler was not who she thought he was, and that it was a horrible idea. So when I asked her if I could find someone else that was a suitable choice for a king, your name popped into my head and so I choose you."

To know that she was almost forced to marry Tyler Lockwood made me furious. Nobody should be forced to marry somebody they don't like. But I was also honored that she chooses me.

"Caroline I promise that you will never be hurt like that again." I couldn't take it I needed to hold her. Before I could stop myself, I engulf her in my arms. Making sure that she knows that I will always be there for her.

**Hey guys I know that the last chapter was short so I tried to make this one was a little bit longer. I also started a new fic it's a mortal instruments fic but hopefully you guys like it if you decide to read it. Also im really sorry about not updating in a while. I've been having major writers block. So let me know what you guys think, reviews are always nice. Until next time my lovelies. **


	9. Chapter 9

_**The next day**_

_**Caroline's POV**_

Last night when Damon found me, I was surprised that he was able to find my hiding spot. But I was even more surprised when he told me that he would never let anyone hurt me again. I guess I should have seen it coming when he asked me to tell him what happened at the gathering. The entire time I kept looking at him to see some sign of hurt or disgust, but instead I found nothing. When Damon promised that he won't let anyone hurt me again, I was so touched that he cares so much.

_*Knock ~ knock*_

"Come in" I say in a polite voice, not quite sure who it is.

"Good morning Caroline, you look beautiful." Damon says while he enters my room

I couldn't help it I blushed.

"Thank you Damon, and you look very handsome if I do say so myself." I replied trying to take the subject off of me

"Caroline your mother has asked me to bring you down to the dining room, apparently there's something she needs to tell us."

"Alright just give me one minute, if you want you can sit down."

He grabs the seat closest to him, while I go into the bathroom to do my hair and make-up. I apply a small amount of foundation, a little bit of yellow eye shadow, and I finish with some mascara. With my hair I brush it out and then decide to grab two stands of hair both on opposite sides of my head and pin them to the back of my hair. There now I look somewhat presentable.

When I walk back into my room I see Damon staring out my window. "Okay im ready. Let's go see what mommy has to say." I finish with a little laugh.

Before I could leave Damon grabs my arm to pull me back and wraps his arms around my waist. "Caroline you are beautiful, and I am so grateful that you chose me even though I wasn't your first choice." And with that he leaned into kiss me.

His lips were soft against mine, like he was scared that I would pull away any second. But instead I brought my arms up around his shoulders brining my hands up into his hair. Fireworks were going off in my head. Before I could deepen the kiss he broke away only to give me another peck on my lips. I had the biggest smile on my face, and I would be surprised if I wasn't blushing. Where ass Damon could hide his blush, but what made me smile more was that his smile was from ear to ear. It made me happy.

"Wow." I say because that's the only word that I can create

"I was thinking the same thing." He replies with a laugh.

"I think we should probably head down now. My mom will probably be wondering where we are."

Damon grabs a hold of my hand entwining our fingers together. As we walk downstairs towards the dining room, it suddenly hits me. I just had my first kiss. And for some reason I want to do it again. I turn my head towards Damon who is watching me, and I lean into to give him another one. It was the same as the one before. Fireworks.

He pulls away again. "You have no idea how much I want to continue kissing you, but we do really need to go see your mother. I feel like it has to do with our relationship. Speaking of I was wondering something." Im curious, so I nod for him to continue. "Alright here it goes nothing. Caroline I know we haven't known each other long, but to me it feels like I've known you my entire life. I wasn't joking when I promised to never let anyone hurt you like that dick Niklaus did. Will you please do me the honor of marrying me?"

I was so not expecting that! But only one word could come out of my mouth, and I knew what my answer would be, here goes nothing. "Yes."

Damon picked me up and spun me around laughing carelessly. He brought me down to kiss me once more. This time I broke away, only to grab his hand to bring him over to the dining room before my mom would my head off for being late.

And I was right my mother was upset that we were late. But when she saw our expressions, she started to smile too. I realized that Damon's parents, my parents, as well as Stefan were all sitting at the large table waiting for us.

"Alright you to, thankyou for taking the time to join us." My father says and everyone has a little laugh. Damon and I take the two seats that are closest to us. Once we are finally seated he connects or hands once more.

"Children we were wondering, if you guys have decided to get married." Well leave it to my mother to the point rather quickly. I look to Damon for help, for some reason im having trouble coming out to my parents that im engaged.

"Yes we have, and we are." Damon speaks for me.

"Oh wonderful. My father says with a huge smile on his face. My mother however looks disappointed, guess she was still hoping I would choose Tyler, Ha fat chance.

"Alright then we will need to organize a ball to celebrate your engagement, I will leave the invitations to you two. I can organize the rest if you would like." My mother says

"If you would like your Majesty I can help you if you would like." Damon's mother pips in

"I would love the help thank you. And we will have to start planning your wedding, Damon you will need to attend lessons with Caroline, so you know how to rule once we die. We'll have to get Jenna to come in to help us with your dress Caroline, and Damon we'll bring in Jenna's husband Alaric to help you with your fittings. Am I missing anything else dear?" she asks my father.

"No I think you've got it all."

"Alright." And with that everyone leave, I bring Damon over to the library, towards my hiding place, and sit down on the couch.

Damon snuggles himself into the corner, and I snuggle into his side and rest my head on his shoulder

"Let the wedding drama begin." I say


	10. authors note

**_AN: hey guys I've been reading some of your reviews and there was one that caught my attention. I am sorry if you think I mislead you about making Damon and Caroline a couple. Let me assure you that this WILL end with Klaus and Caroline. I would never miss mislead you guys. I have the entire story planned out. Yes I keep having writers block and I'm sorry about not uploading so quickly. But please if you don't like the story then feel free to stop reading it. I hate it when reviews are not kind._**

**_Another response to a review Klaus will be back. He will either return in the next chapter or the one after that. That's when the real drama will begin. _**

**_Once again im sorry if you guys think I've mislead you. Hopefully you will stay with the story and enjoy it till the very end._**

**_And please review, just make sure there kind reviews. Like they say if you don't have anything nice to say don't say it at all._**


	11. Chapter 10

_**Carolines POV**_

"Caroline honey don't forget we need to send out the invitations for the engagement ball." My mother said while eating dinner.

"Yes Damon and I have already started a guest list, and we're pretty much finished. I know that you and father would like to invite some of your friends. So if you could pass along the name and mailing addresses and I can mail them all out."

"Okay I can have them ready for you by tomorrow. And don't forget Jenna and Alaric are coming in tomorrow morning for your fittings."

"We know mama."

Every meal has been like this. Hey have you gotten your guest list complete, have you gone to see Jenna for a fitting lately. Caroline knew weddings were hard work but she was so close to screaming her head off, if someone mentioned the wedding once more. After dinner was finished, Damon and I walked over to the room that they now shared. The day they told her parents that they had agreed to get married, her mother thought it best that they should have the same living arrangements. Part of Caroline thought that the only reason her mother thought of this, is because she was hoping that they would get into a fight, call off the wedding, and she would have to marry Tyler. Just like her mother wanted.

Once again she found herself moving over to the desk in the back corner of the room, where she had been doing her invitation writing.

"Okay so far I have the Donovan's, Bennett's, Lockwood's, Gilbert's, Mikaelson's, Fell's, Young's, and Whitmore's. Am I missing anyone?"

"Don't forget Stefan has requested that we invite his friend Lexi Bransan."

"Oh yes thank you for reminding me."

A couple moments passed, Caroline was writing, and Damon was starting out the window. Something she found out he does a lot when he's thinking. She just brushed it off, knowing that if he wanted to talk about it he would. This lasted for a couple more minutes.

"Caroline my darling, are you okay with inviting the Mikaelson's to the Ball as well as the wedding?"

"My mother has put them on her guest list, but right now I really couldn't care if he comes or not. I really just want all this wedding planning to go away and never come back."

_**Damon's POV**_

Damon knew that Caroline was stressed and tired of wedding planning. But he couldn't be happier; he was marrying the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on. Yes, she could be a handful at times. Due to her obsessive behaviour. But he still loved her. He still hadn't told her but he did. Knowing what she needed, he walked over so he was behind her. Raising his hands to her shoulders, he then began to give her a massage.

"Thank you, you always know just what I need." She said while leaning her head back.

"Darling you need to take a break, why don't you just leave the rest of the planning for tomorrow."

"Your right, I think I might just get ready for bed."

"Okay darling."

She then got up and moved into the bathroom. I decided I was also going to go to bed. So I got changed and then climbed into our bed. She then later on joined me, her back moved into my front.

"I'll send out the invites to the ball tomorrow, I have almost all of them fin-"

"Shhhh no more engagement or wedding talk until tomorrow."

"Haha okay."

I then wrapped my arm around her waist. And we both drifted off into a blissful sleep.

The next day I woke up and Caroline was not next to me. I looked towards the desk and there she was writing out the invitations.

"You're up early." I said.

"Yes I woke up a while ago and couldn't get back to sleep. I figured I would just finish up these invitations, and mail them out and not have to worry about them later on." She said while writing the Mikaelson's invitations.

"Are you still sure you want Klaus to come." He hadn't told Caroline but he secretly hoped she would be okay, and that he would come. Because all he wanted to do is kick the living shit out of that kid

"Yes Damon im fine with it."

Yes! Is all he thought.

_**Three weeks later **_

_**The engagement ball**_

_**Klaus's POV **_(he's back!)

I really hope she's going to be here. Is all I could think. The day we received our invitations to Princess Caroline and Lord Damon's engagement ball, the only thing that popped into my head was Hayley. Standing next to one of walls with his brother Kol.

"God this party is a bore. I mean there not even here yet." He said with a bored expression

"Don't you have someone else you can annoy brother?"

"Oh why would I do that when I have my older brother here to keep me company?"

"Ladies and gentleman may I present the arrival of the Lockwood's along with Miss Hayley Marshall" the Announcer Harrison said

She was even more beautiful than the day I met her. I couldn't help it I walked up to her. When I got closer, I noticed Hayley pushing the boy Tyler's arm off of her waist. She then turned around to face the boy, and whispered something to him. I don't know what she said but it made him angry. The next thing he noticed was that she was walking towards him.

"I told you that we would see each other again."

"Come with me." I didn't know where I was going but I knew what I was going to do.

Once I found a suitable hallway I turned around and kissed her.

_**AN: hey guys I just want to apologize on my little authors note. That was my first ever negative review and I didn't know who to respond to it. But I just want you guys to know that this WILL end with Caroline and Klaus together. I know it might not seem like that but it will. If you go back to one of my AN's it says that you guys may hate me with how I write this fic but I know where I want to go with this story and you know how most relationships are. Sometimes you are lucky and you meet the one easily. But sometimes people are unlucky and have to find the right one the hard way. This story is going to be the hard way. I love reading your guys reviews. And I realize it now that I just overreacted in my Authors note. If you have a problem with how the story is going please tell me. And I want to thank **_GhostInThePhoto _**for helping me realize that negative reviews can help. **_ _**Review and tell me what you guys thought about the chapter. Until next time my lovelies. **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Tyler POV**_

Seeing that British asshole leave with Hayley made me burn with anger. How dare she, she was mine not his. _Fuck this im getting a drink_, I thought to myself. I ordered myself the biggest glass of scotch I could get my hands on, and found a spot near the wall where I could drink it in peace. The burn of the drink made me calm down only slightly. It didn't help the fact that I hate these types of gatherings. Actually all types of gatherings. My entire life mother always told me I would marry Princess Caroline thank god she didn't pick me. Even though our mothers wanted us to be together, the princess still had the option to choose her husband. As long as the husband she chooses would benefit the kingdom with the alliance that would form from said marriage. Mid-way through my glass I see a beautiful doe eyed lady. I finish off my glass and go get two more, one for myself and the other for the beautiful brown haired goddess, and made my way over to her.

"Hello my lady I see you have no drink so I took the liberty of getting one for you."

"Thank my lord I was quite parched." She smiles at me. "Before you leave do I at least get to know the name of my hero?"

"Tyler Lockwood." I lean closer so im able to whisper something in her ear. "And who said I was going anywhere?" I try to make it sound as seductive as possible because out of nowhere im filled with the need to fuck somebody. I hear her breathing pick up, and im shocked that something as simple as breathing can make my manhood twitch with happiness

"My lord that is very generous offer but my reputation would be ruined."

"Lady . . .?"

"Elena."

"Lady Elena I promise you this will be our little secret."

I can tell she's tempted, but after a couple of seconds I see her give a slight nod of head, and that's all I need. I took her hand and led her out of the ballroom. One good thing about my childhood was when my mother was under the impression that I would marry Caroline, she made me learn the entire layout of the castle as well as the grounds. So I knew just the place to take her Elena. A room in the far west corridor there's a guard stationed at the entrance to keep people out, claiming that the room is unsafe. But in reality he lets only people who need a quick and easy place to fuck.

"My lord remember we can't be long, the princess is due soon."

"Not for another hour my darling. But knowing the princess your right."

After giving a nod to the guard I lead Elena into the room, and over to the bed. "Elena do you wish for me to go slow and gentle or fast and not so gentle. I know for some women it can be painful the fist time."

"Slow please my lord."

"All I ask is that you call me Tyler."

I start to rid her of her clothing until she's just left in her underthings. I rid myself in record timing, and join her on the bed "im going to give you a taste of what this will be like." I bring to her folds and start to tease her. She obviously likes it because her breathing changed and from the sounds of pleasure coming out of her. She didn't last long my fingers were covered in her fluids. To say the sex was amazing was an understatement. And I realized something, why should I limit myself to one girl, why not have my fun with both Hayley and Elena.

**hey guys sorry I've had writers block and it was really hard to figure out where I wanted to go with this chapter. Also a lot has happened, I moved and now have two jobs and today I had a meeting to figure out my life career **** also I very good family friend of mine past away in a car crash and it's been hard to get back into my old ways but writing is one of the ways im trying to get back to the old me. Hopefully you guys liked it let me know what you guys thought and what you would like to see happen **


End file.
